Riding Around
by count-on-change
Summary: I really didn’t plan on missing my best friends wedding it’s just I’d just rather be riding around with you. Lackson HIATUS


**This is based on the song "I'd rather ride around with you," by Reba. Hope you like it leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**.

"Jackson, Miley's wedding starts in 45 min's can you not get the car out any quicker," I ask frustrated, It's my best friends wedding and if I miss it she'll kill me, I'm the one that's supposed to hold the flowers when she kisses the groom, yeah that's what I'm supposed to do. So what am I doing helping Jackson push his car out of the sand twenty five passionate miles from town?

"Lil are you going to help me, or sit there and daydream," Jackson asks with his hands on his hips standing behind his jeep.

"I am helping, I'm the one turning the wheel," I tell him turning around in the drives seat so I can see him.

"Why don't you just help me push," he says with a sigh.

"Fine," I say as I get out and help him start pushing. We start pushing until we finally get it out of the sand. But the next thing we know it's rolling away and towards the ocean. "No my baby," Jackson yells running toward the jeep.

All I can do is fall on the ground laughing, as I watch him try to catch it. He finally does just before it hits the water.

"You know this wouldn't have happened if would've just let me steer the wheel," I tell him walking up to the jeep.

"Real funny Lils," He says with a nod then speed off down the beach leaving me in his dust.

"Jackson this isn't funny," I yell and run after him, he stops about half way and turns his head around and gives me a giant smile.

I run and jump in the passenger's seat. "Your crazy you know that," I tell him shaking my head.

"That's what they tell me, so you ready to go back," he asks getting back on the main road.

"I think I'd rather ride around with you," I say with a smile.

"I was hoping you'd say that Whooo," he says with a laugh, and then speeds off in the opposite direction of the church.

xxHMxx

"Daddy where could they be," Miley asks her father as she passes back and forth in the back of the church.

"Darlin, I don't know but they'll be here, don't worry," Robbie Ray told his daughter trying to sound reassuring but the truth was he didn't know if they would be back. He saw the look in his son's eyes when he saw Lily walk in. It had been 2 year's sense they had seen each other, and he always thought they were attracted to each other. The look Jackson had in his eyes was the same look he had when he fell in love with there mother.

xxHMxx

"I hate to tell you this but we need to stop for some gas," Jackson said making a face.

"Ok I think there a Gas station just up here on the right," I say with a nod. I notice he keep stealing sideways glances at me.

"What," I asked with a giggle.

"Nothing you just look really beautiful with the wind blowing through your hair," he says looking at me then turning his attention back to the road.

"Beautiful," I question.

"Yes Beautiful, it's a compliment has no one ever told you that," he asks with a slight laugh.

"Well no they haven't," I say seriously.

"Really," he asks shocked as he pulls into the gas station. He turns the car off and then turns to face me.

"I mean no one's ever said that to me outside my family," I tell him honestly, he had always been so easy to talk to, most people would be embarrassed to admitted that but he just makes me so comfortable.

"Well you are Lily don't let anyone tell you differently," he says getting out of the car and starting to pump the gas.

"What do you want to do now," Jackson asks looking over at me, I have to laugh at him he has a candy necklace in his mouth he looks so cute who would have ever thought I would think Jackson was cute, no me but things change. And from the moment he walked into the church this morning I could feel a spark, like I had never felt before. I'm missing my best friend's wedding to drive around with him for crying out loud.

"What," he mumbles out chewing some of the candy.

"Nothing," I say shaking my head "Nothing at all," he just shrugs his shoulders and turns his attention back to the road.

"What would I like to do hmm," I ask taping my chin. "You know I've always wanted a tattoo," I say with an innocent face.

"With like a needle," he ask shocked.

"No with like a pencil, Duh yes a needle you dummy," I say rolling my eyes, truth was I didn't really want one I just wanted to see if I could talk him in to getting one.

There's a long moment of silence, until he finally lets out a deep sigh. "I guess, I'll get one if you get one,"

"You will," I ask shocked.

"Yeah if that's what you want then sure, my friend Mack knows this place just outside Malibu,"

Not one to back down from a challenge. "Ok fine lets go get one," I say with a nod, oh my gosh what am I doing I'm scared to death of needles, I let out a deep breath.

"You ok Lil, can you not handle a little pain," he asks tauntingly.

"Of course I can, I'm fearless," I say proudly.

"Ok then let's do this sucker," he says with a nod.

**A/N**

**Ok so originally this was just going to be a one-shot but the more I keep writing, I realized I wanted to keep writhing. I hope you like the ideal leave me a review if you want me to continue, and if you want to find out who Miley is marrying and if Lily and Jackson get the tattoo. Please leave me a review even if it was bad just let me know what you think. Pretty Please.**


End file.
